Breaking DawnPale Light
by Seraphina Cullen
Summary: This is after Breaking Dawn. We follow Renesmee, Bella,Edward and Jacob as Renesmee disappears new friends and enemies of the volturi emerge and challenges that threaten the relationship of even Bella and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Dawn-Pale Light

This is my first story. I am new to this so plz be patient.

This is my idea of after twilight. The first chapter is a bit slow but it's necessary for the foundation of the story.

All characters belong to Stephanie NOT ME

I don't own anything

B.P.O.V

I sighed looking out the window.

Everything had been so perfect minutes ago and now I didn't know up from down.

Earlier that day………

"Bella are you ready yet"? I heard Alice call clicking her heels against the floor.

God she never gave me enough time to get into the tight outfits she picked out for me.

Although I suppose it was fair even as a vampire my fashion sense hadn't improved much.

"I'm coming now" I shouted gliding down the stairs.

"Oh wow look at you, Edwards gonna freak" she shouted with glee.

"Alice this doesn't feel right, isn't this supposed Renesmees day im too dressed up"!!

"Don't be ridiculous" she sighed at me.

I hated it when she sighed she made me feel so damn guilty.

"Fine whatever lets just go" I said exasperated and bored now.

We walked to the car in silence and got in like it too. She drove unusually slowly.

As we arrived at the church I saw the guys standing out the front waiting for us.

I rushed out of the car and ran to wrap my arms around Jacob to congratulate him before the ceremony.

He still flinched at the feel of my cool skin.

I was sure I heard a low growl from Edward.

I turned and flung my arms around him locking him in a tight embrace.

He laughed and pushed me away gently saying that we needed to get inside.

I obeyed willingly wanting to see my daughter and waked in.

She was getting ready in the back room.

My heart swelled at the sight of her and dry sobs escaped my chest.

If I could cry I would have been.

She turned and gave me a dazzling smile but there was no time for conversation the music had started.

Edward walked into the room with his arm held out for her to take it.

They gave me a quick loving glance before walking out of the room. I hurried to take my seat.

The ceremony was perfect.

Alice had done a really great job.

And at the point where the said I do Jacob was too quick to pick her up and lock his lips to hers which had us all laughing.

As we all piled out of the church I was looking for Edward when I felt familiar hands twirl me around and enclose me in their arms.

He had found me.

We all walked to the car to see them off.

They were headed to Florida for a honeymoon.

She had been gushing about it for weeks.

I managed to give her a hug and kiss and obtain a teary I love you from her before she got in the car.

Jacob turned to me and Edward smiling and said "see ya ma, see ya pops"!! We both laughed.

Then as the car engine started I turned to look at Edward and saw worry in his eyes.

"She'll be fine" I tried to reassure him but he just gave me a strained smile.

Just as the car began to pull off Alice came running out of the church screaming at us all to stop the car but it was too late.

I heard the sound of a car door being opened and a girl screaming to be let go.

My heart though it was not beating broke at the sound and everything was suddenly red around the irises of my eyes, something was seriously wrong.

We all ran to the car but by the time we got there Jacob was unconscious and Renesmee was gone.

PLZ COMMENT SO THAT I KNOW WETHER OT NOT TO WRITE MORE

THANKS FOR READING!!

XXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Sorry guys i know these chapters are short but they will get longer and its not just chapter 2 its 3 as well thanks.

R.P.O.V Chapter 2

I gave my mum a hug and kiss and told her I loved her. The day had been perfect.

Everyone was so happy and I could barely contain my own joy.

Why should I? I was marrying the man of my dreams. I heard Jacob make some sarcastic comment to my parents but I was busy listening to people congratulating me I didn't catch it. With one last look around I got into the car and braced and braced myself for my honeymoon and my new life with Jacob. He got into the car and began to drive but we hadn't gotten 5 meters when the car was pulled to a stop. I heard Alice scream something but it was too late someone had hit Jacob round the head by surprise and there were smooth stone hands pulling me out of the car.

E.P.O.V

"RENESMEE, RENESMEE, RENESMEE"

It broke my heart to see her standing there yelling her name over and over but there was nothing I could do. I was a terrible tracker and besides Jasper, Emmet, Rose and Alice had already gone after her following her scent. I walked over to her and tried to put my arms around her but she pushed me away with all her strength and I was sent staggering backwards. A little miffed I tried again and this time she just crumpled in my arms still calling out our daughter's name.

"Bella, Bella sweetie listen" I tried reasoning with her while dry sobs broke through my poker face. My baby was gone. My little girl. Everything was so confusing.

"Bella, honey you have to listen to me and you have to calm down" reason was not working.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN? DO YOU NOT CARE AT ALL THAT OUR DAUGHTER IS GONE? THAT WE MIGHT NEVER SEE HER AGAIN? ARE YOU REALLY THAT COLD?"

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF NOT CARING! THIS HURTS ME MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW!!

It was my turns to shout now. She just stood there staring like a statue as if nothing could reach her. She ran to me and cradled herself in my arms. All this time Carlisle and Esme had been still as statues. I gave Bella to Esme and addressed Carlisle.

"What do we do know?" was all I could think to say.

He gave a deep sigh it was the kind of sigh you'd expect to hear from an old man.

"Now it's up to you, we all know you're not a very good tracker but you can try or, you can wait till we have a lead and follow that"

I already knew which one I was going to choose.

"Please Edward, bring her back" her broken plea clawed at me like venom claws at a human. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She was staring at Jacob unconscious on the car seat. Odd he was never out this long. It must have taken some power to give him a concussion of this magnitude. And that's when it struck. Why had I not thought of this before? God I could be so blind sometimes. I turned to my wife and was pained to see the anguish in her eyes. I hated seeing her in pain.

"I swear that I will not rest until I bring her back to be with us, it is my vow to you" I said with all the courage I could muster.

"I know but im coming with you" I snarled and opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off "loom Edward I know you think that you have to be the big brave man all the time but that isn't the case anymore, im perfectly capable of taking care of myself now (God she could be so naive) and you are not leaving me here to waste away with worry, **got that**?" I realised that there was no point arguing with her and so turned to Carlisle instead.

"We won't be long" I told him with a steady voice.

"Wait now Edward, I know you and I know that you can take things to extremes, where are you going?" his voice was calm.

"Im (Bella coughed, I sighed) _**we**_ are going to visit some old friends of ours"

Where are we going" she asked curiosity lasing her voice. One word escaped my lips covered in venom.

"Italy"

R. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and blinked in the sudden light. Everything was so disorientating. The last thing I remember are cold hands clasped around my waist and the image of Jacob being smacked around the head. OH GOD JACOB. Was he alright where was he?

I tried to call out for him but my throat was hurting and it stung to even so much as whimper. For gods sake what was happening?

I looked around and for the first time realised that I was sitting on a bed. And a comfy bed too. Now I was thoroughly confused. And for the first time I noticed that I was tired. This was unusual for me. Being half vampire I usually slept for the sake of it more than as a need. I never got tired, just then I drifted off.

A.P.O.V 

Excellent the pills are working. I was worried they would have no effect on her. But Jane had assured me they would.

She looks so peaceful it almost seems a shame to have to agree to the fate that is planned for her. She was after all a truly magnificent creature. Beautiful, kind, loving and very rare. I loved rare, things that were unheard of or had to come by and she fit both of these descriptions perfectly. I heard a faint sigh escape her lips and I longed to reach out and touch her. It had to be said I had a lot more than a professional interest in the girl. What an asset she would be to me. And with her powers only just developed, oh the possibilities, but alas, I had to share. Although it seemed a shame to waste the human part of her. She looked so tranquil and elegant lying with the light shining on her pale yet rosy cheeks and the sound of her heart beating was a delightful tune indeed. Oh well they come and they go. I would simply have to settle for the minute part of her I was allowed. I opened the door and walked over to her slowly. As I bent and picked her up a rush of memories presented themselves to me at her touch. Yes she truly would be special and there was nothing the Cullen's could do for her now.

In 2-3 days she would belong fully to my brothers and I.


	3. Chapter 4

THIS IS CHAPTER 4 OF BREAKING DAWN-PALE LIGHT

ENJOY

PLZ COMMENT

I OWN NOTHING

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE

**B.P.O.V **

We sat in the most uncomfortable silence I had ever known in all the time I had been with Edward.

I sighed and looked out the window. Everything had been so perfect earlier and now I didn't know up from down.

All I could think was where was she? Was she alright? Were we gonna find her?

And then there was that feeling. That nagging feeling you get when you know your fighting a lost cause.

I felt like it was already too late. I felt like part of me knew that my little girl was gone.

No I would not allow myself to think like that. What about Edward? And Rosalie and Jacob.

I winced at the thought of Jacob.

His reaction when he woke up had been devastating.

Once I'd stopped yelling to calm down enough to tell him so many emotions had crossed his face at once.

Confusion, comprehension, anger and then pain.

A pain so terrible it looked like black hole was consuming him.

I didn't know what to do so I just put my arms around him and sobbed with him until he pulled away and ran off muttering something about payback.

That had scared me.

Jacob could be irrational at the best of times god knows what he would do know.

Id tried to follow him but was held back by Edward telling me to let him deal with it. How dare he tell me what to do the know it all son of a

"What are you thinking" he asked.

"Uuuuuummmmmm" do I tell the truth or lie?

"I was cursing you for not letting me run after Jacob" I muttered through my teeth waiting for the blush that would never come.

He sighed and gave me a quick glance.

"Bella you know why I couldn't let you he was upset and angry if he lost control he could have…….."

I waited for the rest of the sentence. It didn't come.

"Could have what Edward? Well? After all this time of knowing him you still believe that he is capable of hurting me? God when are you going to stop being so protective of me? I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF NOW!!"

I had started yelling without meaning to. I sighed and sat back down glancing quickly at all the people who were staring.

Damn you Bella. Learn to control your temper girl.

I turned and stared straight at Edward and was immediately angered to see that he was grinning at me crookedly. My favorite way. **Damn him** for knowing me so well. But he wasn't going to dazzle me. Not this time.

"Damn you Edward be serious" I hissed at him at vampire speed.

"Your daughters missing, her husband a.k.a your son in law may commit suicide and your wife is on the verge of a complete mental breakdown WHILE YOU SIT THERE GRINNING!!"

Damn it he made me start yelling again. For god's sake why was I stuck with this Edward now?

Where was my usually so serious husband. It was him I needed.

I was still pondering this thought when a cough quiet enough so only I would hear reached my ears and I looked around.

Oh my god. At some point during my explosion on Edward I had stood up and was still standing.

I sat down muttering something about a leg cramp to anyone who could hear.

I looked over at Edward and was shocked to see his whole body trembling.

Oh my god he was crying. Id pushed him too far.

Then it clicked.

The silence. The moping and then the amusement.

He had been bottling it all up trying to be Mr. Emotionally Detached as usual.

I wanted to be angry at him for bottling it all up I mean I am his wife after all aren't we supposed to share everything?

I never hide my feelings. Although I had been accused of being too soft once or twice.

But this is different. He is supposed to be able to tell me everything, anything even.

I was all ready to tell him my argument when he looked up.

His eyes were filled with so much pain and desperation that instead I found myself putting my arms around him and breaking down again myself.

**E.P.O.V**

She turned and looked ready to yell again but something about the look on my face must have changed her mind because instead she put her arms around me and all the anger seemed to fade and loss and pain took its place.

Once I realized that she was sobbing I rearranged us so that she was cradled in my arms.

I couldn't think what to say. I didn't even know if there was anything I could say right now.

Anguish filled me.

My angel was in pain and I couldn't save her. Not yet anyway.

"Ssshhhh Bella" I tried to soothe her while dry sobs made her whole body spasm.

I didn't need to read her mind to know that the one thing she wanted to do right now is cry. But it wasn't possible. I had taken that possibility away.

"Bella look at me" it wasn't a request and she knew it.

Slowly she looked up trying to avoid eye contact.

"We will get her back. No matter how long it takes or if I die trying I have all ready given you my vow, my word have I not?"

Slowly she nodded and looked up at me through her long lashes.

"I know, and I didn't mean to snap its just I never dreamed this would happen plenty of other things yes but not this. I just wasn't prepared for this amount of hurt. The only thing to rival it is how I felt when you left and I know you don't want to hear that but its true. What if I never see her again? What if we are already too late? What if...

"Bella calm down love you're beginning to ramble" I tried to use my most soothing voice but it came out slightly amused.

Luckily she didn't catch it.

"I know, im so sorry I didn't mean to shout at you but everything's so confusing and im so upset Edward I just don't know what to do.

We both felt a shift in the plane level. We were landing.

"Well I do, and when this plane lands we will be heading straight to see

The Volturi" I said with as much confidence as I could muster in this state of mind.

A low growl escaped her lips at their name and turned to see a murderous expression on her face.

"If they are involved in this Jane best hope I don't get my hands on her, not even Felix will hold me back" she said with a vindictive fury accompanying every syllable.

"Careful now love" I whispered in her ear as the plane juddered to the ground "lets not do anything hasty, don't forget we have no solid proof that it was them.

She sighed. "Okay I'll behave until we get proof"

"That's my girl" I flashed her a smile and laughed when her eyes glazed over.

I had 'dazzled' her as she called it.

I leaned in closer "I love you" she whispered against my mouth.

"And I you" I replied before meeting my lips with hers.

We stayed locked in a passionate embrace until one of the hostesses coughed slightly to indicate that wee needed to unbuckle ourselves (we had only done them up for the benefit of the crew and passengers) as the doors were opening to let us off.

We unbuckled ourselves and stood up. We walked out slowly putting our umbrellas up as we did. I can't imagine how we looked.

Then as we approached the last step I noticed a very pale and beautiful woman standing at the bottom looking at us with amber eyes.

Other than that I couldn't tell yet whether she was a friend or foe.

"Hi" her voice was happy and bubbly. "Im Scarlette and I believe that we have a common enemy" she said a smile playing around her lips.

**S.P.O.V**

God where were they?

The plane is 5 minutes late.

God I need to stop being so impatient. But I couldn't wait for them to get here.

I so hoped that what I heard was right.

Of course I still feel sorry for them. I still remember the feeling of having Matthew taken away.

Damn the Volturi I so hope these people can help me. Unlike me with Matthew.

No Scarl don't let you get yourself worked up. A noise about five miles away caught my ear.

The plane was coming. Oh I hope they like me. What if they don't? What if they won't let me help? Then what will I do?

No I won't think like that. I had heard a lot about this Bella and her compassion. Surely she would sympathize even if the mind reader wouldn't.

The plane was landing now. I had chosen the perfect spot to wait; they would come to a stop directly in front of me.

Yep I was right.

The doors opened and they descended the stairs opening umbrellas as they did.

He saw me first and examined my eyes. I took a deep breath carefully blocking my thoughts and in the happiest tone I could muster said

"Hi im Scarlette and I believe that we have a common enemy" I couldn't contain a slight smile that edged around my mouth.

OKAY GUYS IVE GOT A BIT OF REVISING TO DO.

DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BUT IT WONT TAKE ANY LONGER THAN 2 DAYS

STICK WITH ME

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

THANK YOU ALL

XXXXX XXXXX

XXXX XXXX

XXX XXX

XX XX

X X


	4. Chapter 5

**E.P.O.V**

"Hi im Scarlette and I believe that we have a common enemy" I couldn't contain a slight smile that edged around my mouth.

"I am Edward and this is my wife, Bella"

"I can introduce myself thank you Edward" she said a little heatedly.

"What do you mean we have a common enemy?"

My curiosity had been peaked.

"I mean that you two aren't the only people on earth who have a bone to pick with the Volturi" she sounded rather bitter.

"Well let's get to our hotel and then you can tell us why exactly you're here"

"I think that's fair enough"

_Damn he's hot_

"I must ask you to refrain from making remarks like that when I am in the vicinity please"

"W..wh….what? You heard me?"

"Yes I did hear you I read minds"

_Edward what did she say?_

"Nothing you need to worry about love, now stop that or your going to tire yourself out"

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you tell me what she said right now or so help me I will_

"So are we going to move out or what?"

_Im getting real bored_

"My apologies my wife and I were having a discussion" and im sure it isn't over.

The ride to the hotel was uneventful other than the two girls. Bella kept giving me evil glares and Scarlette was looking at me with I assume she thought was a seductive look.

**B.P.O.V**

We were finally at the hotel, I turned to look at her at prepared myself to start the interrogation of why she was here and what she had to do with the Volturi.

"So you said something about the Volturi?"

My voice was dripping with acid but I couldn't help it I still didn't know what she had been thinking, stupid, sexy, mind-reading vampire.

"Yes that is why I am here also wanted to confront them but I am ashamed to admit that I do not have the guts to do it on my own"

She sounded extremely upset and my heart softened somewhat. I moved across the room so that I could sit next to her on the couch and put a comforting arm around her.

"Would you mind telling us why you want to confront them?"

"It's a long story"

Edward chose to chip in

"Well none of us are getting any older are we?"

She chuckled weakly.

"It happened a few months ago. I was living with my partner Matthew and sister Saphire. You guys would call us a coven I guess. We were living in a part of Denali that was very remote other than animals that lived locally which was fine for us because we had food and each other and that was all we needed. We told friends that we were taking a holiday but in truth we were in hiding."

She paused to stifle a sob and quickly asked

"But why were you in hiding? Why lie to your friends?"

"Because my sister and I are twins and we are gifted. We can both control an element. I control fire and she counters me controlling water. And not to blow my own trumpet but these are quite powerful talents and well…

"You were hiding from the Volturi"

Edward had spoken for the first time since Scarlette had started talking and he sounded almost as distraught as she did.

"Yes. But we should have known better than to try and hide from them especially with Demetri on their side"

I nodded. I knew only to well of the Volturi and their many gifted members. Demetri was a very gifted tracker.

"So what happened?" Edward asked his voice like velvet once again.

"It was late at night about a month after we had begun hiding. We were all watching telly when all of a sudden Felix bust through the door. We tried to run but the house was surrounded. Aro came to the front and said that if my sister and I surrendered and joined them then they would spare Matthew. Of course they were lying so we shouted our answer which of course was no and said that if they didn't leave then we would begin a fight. But while I was shouting all this I hadn't realised that Jane and Alec had grabbed Matthew and pulled him to the front of the Volturi. We were told that we had one last chance but Matthew stood there and began fighting so hard that they

She broke off with a loud sob.

"Take your time we can wait" I used the gentlest voice I could.

"They couldn't control him so they killed him and that's when I lost it. Fire began shooting from every place on my body and I couldn't stop it. Of course Saphire managed to protect herself but while trying to do that she was grabbed from behind and dragged away and I was left behind on my own with a promise from Aro that this wasn't over and that he would be back.

With this sentence she broke down completely and began sobbing uncontrollably in my arms.

I rocked her until she calmed down enough to be able to speak again.

"I'm sorry for that. I don't usually break down in the arms of a stranger but you are the first people I have told about what happened that night"

"Its fine, don't apologise, after what those lowlifes did to you, you have every right to cry and be angry for that matter"

I had become very defensive all of a sudden and felt very protective of this girl. Though looking at her she couldn't have been much younger than me.

Must just be a side effect of not having Renesmee with me (My heart squeezed tightly at the sound of that name) I needed someone to show affection to and this girl in need was perfect.

"Thank you so much. So now there's one thing that I need to ask you

She looked into my eyes and she seemed to pleading with me

Will you help me?"

"Of course"

"Thank you so much but there is one more thing I must enquire"

"And what would that be?"

Once again Edward butted into the conversation.

I turned to look at her and braced myself for the words that were about to pass my lips.

"They have our daughter"

**Renesmee P.O.V**

My mind was conscious again. I couldn't remember anything other than falling asleep then hours of nothing but burning pain. Wait burning pain? Not right. I could hear sounds nearby. A clock chiming, a fountain splashing and the soft rustle of clothes as somebody repositioned their stance. I decided to open my eyes and take a look at who it was. I opened my eyes but something was wrong. I was used to being able to hear everything but not being able to see everything. Then I heard a faint laughter before everything was blocked out by the searing pain inside my throat that felt like I had walked the Sahara without water. Then realisation and comprehension dawned. I wasn't half human anymore.

**Please rate and review the more reviews I get the faster I write so get reviewing people thanks!!!!!**


End file.
